Happy Valentine's Day Trilogy the Sequel: Part Two
by jakefanatic
Summary: Jacob's experiences the day before and the day of the wedding. He's nervous, happy, excited, and Janet finally makes the request he'd been waiting for.


**February 13th, 0700 Hours**

Jacob opened his eyes at the sound of the alarm, instantly awake. Beside him Janet slowly turned and snuggled against his chest.

"Ten more minutes…please," she mumbled sleepily.

Jacob chuckled softly, turning the alarm off. His eyes gazed at the resting figure in his arms finding her absolutely adorable and so beautiful at the moment.

His fiancée was a slow riser in the morning after a full night's sleep. It usually took Janet half an hour to wake up just enough to be able to drag herself downstairs for a cup of coffee. Not Jacob. Not even when he used to be a coffee fiend before blending with Selmak. He had **_always_** loved the early morning peacefulness before the bustle of life in the house came alive.

And since he moved into Janet's house five months ago he had gotten into a new morning ritual.

Everyday, except Sunday, he usually rose around 0500 hours. Then he'd go for a three mile run. After that, he'd wake Janet, if she had to work that day, and take his shower. Coming out of the shower, he'd give Janet another nudge just to make sure she was awake, promising her he was heading down stairs to make her coffee. Downstairs while the coffee brewed, Jacob would make breakfast for Janet and Cassie and himself.

The two Fraiser women almost didn't know what to do with themselves when they had breakfast ready for them everyday. Well, almost everyday. Some days Jacob was offworld and they were left to fend for themselves. But thanks to his morning ritual Janet and Cassie never had to rush out the front door grabbing a piece of fruit or a breakfast bar along the way. Just on the days he wasn't there.

But it wasn't just the breakfast ready for them that they loved about him. His presence around the house was an emotional boost. It had taken Janet her entire adult life to find a man reliable, caring, and affectionate. It had been too long since Cassie had a father figure in her life since her natural parents were killed. Yeah, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had been good surrogate fathers but they weren't there on a daily basis like Jacob.

And it had been even longer still for Jacob since he had loved a woman as deeply as he loved Janet. Not to mention it had quite a number of years since he lived in a house with a family. Technically it wasn't his family and yet Jacob always felt as if he, Janet and Cassie were a family whenever they were together.

However, their time of being widowed or divorced was nothing when compared to the nearly nine decades Selmak had to endure without a companion. That was how long it had been since Selmak lost his mate. He was relishing this relationship with Janet and Cassie as much as Jacob was. Even though Janet wasn't blended, Selmak didn't have to hide. He was a part of the family as much as Jacob was. Together he and Jacob gave Janet and Cassie their love and devotion.

And together, they were equally excited about the big event tomorrow afternoon.

"Times up," Jacob whispered gently nudging Janet.

"Ten more minutes."

"I'm afraid not, honey. We have a strict schedule to stick to today if we want to have everything done before the wedding rehearsal this evening."

"Ten minutes isn't going to knock us back too much."

"True but it takes you long enough as it is to wake up," he countered jokingly.

Janet pulled the blanket over her shoulder intent on remaining where she was. Jacob sighed to himself wishing they had the time to just lay in each other's arms and do nothing. Well…almost nothing!

'There are other ways to wake her,' Selmak suggested in a sly tone.

Jacob smirked devilishly. His hand moved beneath the covers. Janet's skin was soft and warm to the touch as his fingers searched for that right spot.

"What are you doing?" she asked as his hand drew near to the desired location.

"Attempting…to wake you…up!"

Janet squealed. Her body jerked. Then she started giggling uncontrollably. With no fear of Cassie hearing them because she's spending the next two weeks at Sam's house, Jacob was relentless. He soon had Janet laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her hands fought ferociously against his but failed for he was quicker and stronger.

Even though it wasn't **_exactly_** what Selmak meant, it was equally pleasing. Jacob and Selmak found themselves laughing just as hard as Janet. Then quickly found themselves the target as Janet stopped trying to block his hands and attempted to turn the tables. She knew their ticklish spot well and attacked it aggressively.

It was only a matter of moments before Jacob was laughing so hard he was having a difficult time catching his breath. And Selmak was of no help whatsoever as he was wiggling and giggling inside Jacob's head. As a result Jacob quickly found himself beneath Janet as she continued tickling him.

"Truce! Truce!" he shouted, weakly attempting to push her hands away.

"No way! What's that you keep telling me…never give up, never surrender? I've got you exactly where I want you, Carter!"

"You want to play that way? So be it!"

Jacob fought dirty. It was the only way to gain the advantage. His used his strength, grabbed hold of Janet by her wrists, firmly but not enough to hurt her. Then he quickly maneuvered Janet to where he wanted her with her hands pinned above her head and he lay gently on top of her. The three of them were laughing wildly the entire time, thoroughly enjoying their fun and games.

"Well…this is interesting," she smirked once their laughter finally died down.

"Yes, it most certainly is," he breathed, staring into her soft brown eyes.

**_Those eyes_**…Jacob and Selmak often lost themselves in those eyes. They were both always amazed that almost a year ago to the day they had their first date with Janet. They'll never forget how they nearly fell on their ass after slipping on a patch of ice just before heading into the restaurant and how Janet's face lit up when she laughed at them. Nor will they forget the look of utter astonishment on Janet's face when she had discovered who her secret admirer **_really_** was.

Jacob literally thought his heart was going to burst from his chest because he was so overjoyed and terrified and nervous on that first date. If Selmak hadn't been there to calm his nerves the evening might have gone differently. But everything went according to plan. Well, almost to plan. Neither he nor Selmak had intended to spend the night at Janet's house in **_her_** bed on the evening of their first date.

On the other hand, it was the perfect ending of a special Valentine's Day and the beginning of a wonderful relationship. A relationship that progressed rather quickly for shortly into it Jacob knew he loved Janet deeply. It was apparent that Selmak loved her just as much as his host did as Jacob noticed his symbiote had a much harder time calming Jacob's nerves during each visit to Earth to see Janet. Each visit, when they secretly met with her was like meeting her for the first time.

It wasn't until being away from Janet for so long and nearly getting killed that both Jacob and Selmak realized that it wasn't nerves making their stomach flutter, their knees wobble, or make them tongue tied. It had been so long since either of them felt that way about another woman that they hadn't realized what they were truly feeling. They had never thought that they would find true love again. But they were experienced enough to not let it go.

"What?" she asked quietly, her smile fading.

Jacob released his hold and nestled down beside her. His hand affectionately pushing her hair back.

"I was just thinking…this time tomorrow we'll be getting up on our wedding day," he whispered.

Her smiled quickly returned and she blushed.

"We love you so much, Janet. You've healed a part of our hearts that we thought could never be healed…you've filled a void that we thought could never be filled again. You have made Selmak and me so very, very happy. And we can't wait for you to be our wife."

"I can't wait to be your wife," she smiled, her hand tenderly stroking his face.

Jacob pressed his lips against hers. Her arms moved around him, pulling him closer. He was so aware of the heat emanating from her body against his. Selmak reacting to Janet's fingers affectionately pressing against him. Jacob's body responding to the excitement growing in Selmak. Janet's own body responding to his.

"Jacob?" Janet breathed.

"Yes?" he exhaled, his lips lingering on her neck.

"I'm ready."

Jacob stopped, held his breath. His heart beat excitedly within his chest as he lifted his head up and gazed into her teary eyes.

"Are you sure?" he anxiously asked.

Her tears fell as she nodded her head. She smiled up at him.

"You're certain?" he asked again, wanting to be clear that he wasn't imagining what she was asking.

It was what he'd been waiting for since Janet lost the baby. He and Selmak were beginning to wonder if Janet ever wanted to try to have a baby again. They were too afraid to ask her if she was ready or when she might think she was ready. Neither Jacob nor Selmak wanted to put any kind of pressure on her. Instead, both hoped and prayed for this moment to happen.

"I'm a little nervous," she shakily said. "But I want to carry your baby again. I have not forgotten what that felt like. I **_want_** to feel that again."

Jacob smiled brightly then kissed her deeply. The love within him and Selmak for her came pouring out of them as they slowly made love to her.

**0930 Hours**

They rushed out of the house. They had missed their breakfast date with Sam and Mark, which was supposed to be an hour ago. Instead, they rescheduled for lunch in town since that's where Jacob and Janet were going to be. However, they were now fifteen minutes late for their meeting with Father Brendan Cronin. Luckily Jacob had cleared the snow in the driveway the night before under a clear night sky. So, getting out the driveway was relatively quick.

"Father Cronin said to not worry about being late," Janet told Jacob when he pulled onto a busy street a little too quickly.

"Sorry," he smiled, slowing down. "I should be careful from now on anyway."

"Jacob, I'm not pregnant yet. Although I could swear you and Selmak were trying very hard to make it happen on the first and second try."

Jacob blushed. Grabbing hold of Janet's hand he held it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Apologies, my love. We had been waiting for that moment and got carried away."

"Oh, I wasn't complaining one bit," Janet smirked making Jacob laugh heartily.

"You'd better be careful of your thoughts during our meeting with Father Cronin. He thinks you're an angel. But I know you. You can be such a little devil at times!"

Janet just gave him a look with that smirk of hers. Jacob knew she was just biding her time to come up with a way to get him.

"Why are we having this meeting anyway?" she asked. "We're seeing him this evening for the rehearsal."

"He just wants to go over the particulars incase we want to change anything during the ceremony. Shouldn't take too long then we'll head over to pick up my tuxedo. From there we'll stop by the flower shop so you can check on your bouquet. While you're doing that I'll pick up the wedding rings."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You bet. Selmak and I wanted everything to be perfect for you. Perfection takes a lot of planning and a little luck. Well…maybe a lot of luck but we worked hard planning for today and tomorrow."

"What…no plans for the honeymoon?" she teased.

"We kind of figured that would take care of itself!" he replied making her laugh.

**1300 Hours**

"Hey Dad," Sam smiled, hugging Jacob.

Jacob hugged her back then hugged his son.

"How you and your family doing?" he asked Mark.

"I'm good. The kids miss you and are excited about tomorrow. What about you? You look great, you both do."

"We are doing wonderful!" Jacob beamed as he and Janet took their seats across from Sam and Mark. "Both excited about tomorrow as well."

"Where's Cassie?" Janet asked, looking a little worried.

"She's with the guys…shopping," Sam quickly answered. "She wanted to find the perfect gift for you both and as a typical teenager waited until the last minute to go buy it."

"Told us to tell you, not to worry, Jack's got her back…or something like that," Mark added.

"I don't know if shopping with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c is a good thing or a bad thing," Janet muttered looking at her menu.

"At least we know she's safe," Jacob commented, settling Janet's nerves.

"So, Dad, were you having car troubles this morning?" Mark asked. "You didn't exactly explain why you couldn't make it to breakfast."

Jacob only half heard and didn't answer. He and Selmak were perusing through the menu trying to decide what to eat. There were starving since they didn't get the chance to eat breakfast.

"Dad?" Mark questioned.

"What…oh…no…baby making," he casually said not taking his eyes off the menu.

"Dad!" Sam protested.

Jacob looked over at Janet who was grinning from ear to ear and blushing while hiding behind her menu. He winked at her when she glanced over at him.

"Samantha, you are not a little girl anymore," he explained, setting his menu aside. "I figured I would give you guys the heads up now so when we actually get pregnant and Cassie blurts out the wonderful news you won't be as shocked like the last time…and neither will I."

"Oh come on, Dad," Mark chimed in. "We'd love to see that look on your face again…that was priceless! And nearly choking on your food…that was classic."

"As I recall, Mark you were the only one at the time who found it amusing," Sam said, gently chastising her brother. "No one else was smiling, least of all poor Janet who looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and disappear."

"Everything's different now," Janet cheerfully grinned. "We don't have to hide our feelings for each other from you or anyone."

Sam smiled, shaking her head, "I know Janet. I just didn't need that much information about what you and Dad were doing."

"I love Janet. I'm proud of that love and I'm way too excited to keep quiet about it," he explained. "So give your old man a break and just let me enjoy this time."

"Sure, Dad," she laughed.

"Good, now here…" he started, pulling out the small box from inside his pant pocket. "Mark, I'm entrusting these rings to you."

"They're in good hands," Mark grinned. "Believe it or not, I've been the best man before."

"Good, I'm counting on you then."

"And as the best man, it is my responsibility to steal you away from Janet for a few hours after lunch," Mark continued. "It would be the perfect time since you're not supposed to see the wedding dress before the wedding and that will give the girls time to do…whatever girls do."

"Mark, you don't have to be so secretive," Jacob chuckled. "Jack can't keep a secret to save his life sometimes…well secrets like this anyway. He told me about the little party you planned. I just warned him no exotic dancers or strippers. Not really interested in those kinds of things."

"Really, Sam you need to talk to your boyfriend about keeping his mouth shut," Mark told her, pretending to be mad but smiling while he did so.

"Don't blame me…Dad cornered him and interrogated him," Sam replied.

They all looked at Jacob who just smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

**1845 Hours**

The afternoon had dragged by because Janet wasn't with him. The little party at a local pub with the guys was fun. They drank and smoked cigars. And George, Jacob's supposed good friend, told some very embarrassing stories about Jacob. Some stories Jacob would dare not repeat to anyone and if anyone other than George was telling them Jacob would throttle him or her! All in all, it was in good fun.

After the party, Jacob spent some time with his grandkids. Being with them fueled his desire to become a father again. He was so looking forward to doing things better with Janet. He wanted to be there for her, for Cassie, and for their children. Assuming Janet wanted to have more than one. A boy and a girl. That's all Jacob wanted.

At the wedding rehearsal Jacob couldn't take his eyes away from Janet. She was beautiful, captivating, and anything else he could think of. And in less than twenty-four hours and she was going to be his wife. He couldn't wait!

They both had special wedding vows but neither wanted to say them at the rehearsal, wanting to save them for the actually wedding. But of course, they didn't hold back when Father Cronin said Jacob could kiss the bride.

"Uuhhmm…Dad!"

Jacob pulled away from Janet grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry, we were practicing," he told them.

"Jacob, trust me…from where I'm sitting, you don't need anymore practice," Jack commented making everyone laugh.

"Jack, word of advice, you can never have too much practice in this!" he countered before kissing Janet again.

**2230 Hours**

Janet's arms were wrapped tightly around him and his around her. Their kiss was deep and expressive, even arousing.

"Dad…DAD, Janet needs her beauty sleep!" Sam shouted from her car.

Reluctantly, Jacob pulled his lips from Janet. He sighed heavily, staring into her eyes.

"Who made up this rule about the groom not seeing the bride the night before the wedding and not until the wedding?" he asked, pushing his fingers through her hair.

"It's a silly rule," she sighed, leaning into him.

"Janet, you're **_not_** helping!" Sam complained.

"Yeah, Mom…let's go!" Cassie shouted. "Don't worry Jacob, we'll take good care of her."

"Dad, I think you can part with Janet for **_one_** evening," Mark chimed in. "You haven't let go of her since the wedding rehearsal…Janet, how do you put up with him?"

"I love him, need I say more," she smiled. "Goodnight, Jacob."

"Good night, my love," he whispered, kissing her again.

This time Mark intervened and pulled Jacob away. They watched as the girls piled into Sam's car.

"Sorry, Dad," he said, putting his arm around Jacob's shoulders. "Were you like this before you and Mom got married?"

"Yes," Jacob sighed. "Only no one kept us from seeing each other. The only thing you mother and I agreed was that I wouldn't see the wedding dress until she walked up the isle to be by my side."

They waved at the girls as they drove off. Mark's wife Melissa and their daughter Amy followed in Mark's car. They'd head over to Janet's house while Mark, his son Ethan, and Jacob stayed at Jack's house.

"Tomorrow will come soon enough," Mark smiled. "Come in. Ethan wants you to read him a bedtime story."

Jacob nodded watching the tail lights of Sam's car disappear around the corner. He and Selmak were alreadycounting the seconds before they saw Janet again. Because then, she'd be in her wedding gown and that much closer to being their wife.

**February 14, 0123 Hours**

Jacob sighed when he saw the time on his watch. He turned over looking at the vacant side of the bed. He was wide awake. He and Selmak had grown so accustomed to having that warm body in their arms that they couldn't fall asleep. That or it was excitement keeping them awake. Probably both.

'Jacob, would you like me to help you sleep?'

'Please! Thank you.'

'You're welcome my friend.'

**0236 Hours**

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

Jacob watched another minute pass on the clock. He was wondering why he wasn't asleep yet. And he was beginning to wonder if he should mention that fact to Selmak or not.

'Ah…Selmak,' he started gently, not wanting to upset his symbiote. 'I thought you were going to help me sleep.'

'Sorry…I'm too excited about today. We have exactly twelve hours and twenty-four minutes until the wedding!'

Jacob let out a loud groan. With no sleep in sight, he got up and put his sweatpants and T-shirt on. In the darkness he put his running shoes on and grabbed his jacket. Being careful to not wake anyone, Jacob quietly made his way from the spare bedroom to the front door, grabbing a set of keys off the small table on the way out.

Selmak remained quiet within. He wasn't going to argue with Jacob when they both desired to be with Janet. The evening was clear and the drive was quick. Jacob parked his car several houses away from Janet's.

'How do you suppose we get in?' Selmak asked as they walked to Janet's house. 'Mark took away your cell phone and Sam took away your house key.'

'An old form of communication,' Jacob answered. 'I did it when I was first dating Allison. She was living with her parents while attending college and her father didn't care too much for me.' Jacob paused, stooping down and plucking up a few pebbles from the garden. 'Besides, I know Janet…she probably isn't sleeping either.'

Jacob tossed the pebble at the master bedroom window. He was hoping Janet was at least alone in their room or all of this was for naught.

There was no movement. So Jacob tossed another pebble a little harder.

'Jacob!' Selmak shouted at him when the pebble hit a little too hard.

They held their breath, ready to turn and run if necessary.

The curtain moved aside and Jacob smiled and his heart soared.

"Jacob…are you crazy?" Janet shouted quietly down at him after she opened the window.

"If being in love is a sign of insanity then yes!"

She shook her head, smiling. Then she disappeared for a moment.

"Here!" she whispered and tossed down her keys.

Jacob caught them and quickly headed for the front door. Once inside, he crept quietly up the stairs and down the hallway to the bedroom. Janet was there, holding the door open for him until he came in.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, keeping her voice down.

"No…you?"

"Not a wink…too excited," she replied as she helped him take his jacket off. "I'll set the alarm early so you can leave before the others wake up."

"That's fine. Let's get some sleep."

**0853 Hours**

"Jacob, wake up!" Janet whispered shaking him.

"Ten more minutes," he mumbled, pulling her closer.

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

Jacob didn't move. Instead, he lay still, smiling, content. Even Selmak was purring softly within his head.

"Jacob, the girls will be up soon. You can't be seen. You're not even supposed to be here!"

"I know but the truth is Selmak and I missed you. We couldn't sleep without you by our side and in our arms."

"Really, Jacob, we didn't get much sleep last night since we've started our honeymoon before the wedding!"

"You…"

A knock suddenly sounded on the door and Janet quickly clamped her hand over Jacob's mouth.

"Janet! You up?" Sam shouted as she knocked on the door again.

"I'm up! Be out in a minute!" Janet shouted back. Then she whispered to Jacob. "Crap, how are we going to get you out of the house now?"

"Does it matter? I'll just walk out the front door," he said after pulling her hand away. He had this huge devilish grin on his face.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" she asked as he nuzzled his face against her neck.

There was another knock on the door. But that didn't discourage Jacob or Selmak. Both intent on making Janet giggle wildly.

"Yes?" Janet shouted while trying not to laugh to loud.

"The guys are bringing breakfast over so you and **_Dad_** have another twenty minutes!" Sam answered.

"Ok!" Janet cried out as she laughed hard.

"I guess it's much too late for me to leave now," he smirked, settling down beside her.

"You planned that on purpose."

"Not really," he sighed. "We should get up."

Janet nodded. But neither of them moved. Jacob didn't want to move. He was quite content with Janet in his arms. As was Janet by the way her fingers gently moved through his chest hairs.

"Jacob…can I ask a question?"

"Of course," he replied, noting the serious yet nervous tone of her voice.

"Is our baby going to be a boy or a girl?"

Jacob smiled warmly, looking into her lovely brown eyes.

"Selmak and I debated the issue and we both agreed to let nature take its course. So, when you know if it's a boy or a girl, we'll know. And when we determine that time is entirely up to you."

"During the second trimester when I have an ultrasound," she cheerfully smiled while rubbing her belly. "I want us to have his or her name by that time too."

"Whatever your heart desires," he cooed, kissing her.

"Good, my heart desires that you get you ass in that shower while I head down stairs and eat, I'm starving!"

Jacob laughed and watched as she got out of bed and put some clothes on.

"Now Mister!"

"There you go…ordering me around again!"

**0930**

The smell of syrup and pancakes intermixed with scent of a strong coffee filled Jacob's nose as he head downstairs. Laughter erupted in the kitchen making Jacob smile even though he didn't hear the joke.

'It was probably about you!' Selmak teased.

'I have no doubt,' Jacob chuckled.

In the doorway of the kitchen, Jacob came to a stop. It was one of those moments he wished could last forever. All those he held dear in his heart were in one room. His son, Mark with his family. Sam and Jack with their friends Daniel and Teal'c, who were like extended family, and Janet with Cassie. All were laughing, eating, and generally having a good time.

'Jacob, why are you so sad all of a sudden?' Selmak asked.

'The last time my family was together on an occasion like this was with Allison. A few days before she was...I remember how lucky I thought I was to have Allison, my son and daughter in my life that day. Losing Allison never entered my mind. Not even when the my CO told me the Police wanted to talk with me. Sel…would she…would she approve of Janet?'

Selmak took control, moving Jacob away and into the living room. Having been blended with Selmak for so long, he really knew when Jacob needed a moment to himself. Jacob was grateful for it too. Selmak even always knew what to say to help Jacob.

'The love for Allison is still within you. You will never forget it. She is a part of you now and always. Just like Janet is now a part of you and will continue to be a part of you. One thing I've learned about you humans is that you have a tremendous capacity to love. It's what makes the pain unbearable when we lose a loved one. While at the same time it strengthens us to move on, to seek out another to love so that we may share our love with another. And to answer your question, I believe Allison wouldn't want you to be so alone and she would approve of Janet with all her heart.'

'Really?'

'Of course, Jacob. From the memories of Allison that I have gained through our blending, I could see that Allison knew how much you loved her. She would want you to be happy.'

'Thanks Selmak. You have that capacity too, you know. And you've made me a better man…you've shown me so much…thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

"Dad?"

Jacob wiped a tear away and cleared his throat.

"What is it Sam?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

Sam moved and sat down on the couch beside Jacob, grabbing hold of his hand.

"I'm truly happy for you and Janet," she smiled. "She's the best thing to happen to you. And I mean that."

"Thanks, kid," he said, hugging her tightly. "That means so much to me."

"I love you Dad. I wish nothing but the best for you, Selmak and Janet. And I'm looking forward to being a big sister again. We're all praying for Janet to become a mommy."

"Me too, Sam. Me too."

**1455 Hours**

'Sel, is my tie straight?' Jacob asked, fidgeting with his tie in front of a full length mirror.

'Looks fine to me. But you're asking the wrong person. I'm looking through your eyes and seeing the same thing as you do.'

Jacob undid his tie. After redoing it, he took a step back from the mirror and inspected it.

"Looks worse than before," he muttered, unraveling the tie.

The door behind him suddenly opened. It was his best man.

"Dad, it's almost time."

"Can you give me a hand?" Jacob pleaded, his hands falling to his sides in defeat.

"You wouldn't be…nervous? Would you, Dad?"

"No, I just can't get this damn bow tie right! Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Ok…ok, Dad," Mark smiled.

"Sorry, son," Jacob said as Mark worked on the tie. "I just want today to be perfect for Janet."

"I understand. It took me a dozen tries to get mine right the day I got married."

Jacob regarded his son for a long moment.

"Thank you," he sighed.

"I haven't finished tying it yet," Mark smirked.

"No, I mean thank you for accepting Janet into our family…thanks for taking me back as your father, for being the best man in my wedding."

"I never stopped being your son," Mark seriously said, his hands dropping down to his sides. "I deeply regret things I've said to you…for not even picking up the phone when you were…I'm sorry."

"It's that damn Carter stubbornness," Jacob smiled, patting his son's shoulder. "Turns us into assholes at times."

Mark laughed, "On the other hand, we Carter men can be very charming when we want to be. Charming enough to capture the hearts of the women we love."

Jacob smiled wide, pulling Mark in for a hug.

"I love you kid."

"Love you too Dad," Mark said, returning the hug. "Do you think Janet's ready to be called grandma?"

They laughed, hugging each other even tighter.

"Guys, what's taking so long?" Jack asked as he hurried into the room.

"Nothing, we're ready," Mark answered, stepping back from Jacob.

"Good, enough bonding it's time for a wedding," Jack said then looked at them both for a long moment.

"What?" Jacob and Mark asked worriedly.

"Do neither of you Carter men know how to properly stick a rose in your flap?" he questioned, not hesitating to adjust them. "There. Purples roses…they look nice on you, Jacob."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Dad. Let's get you married," Mark beamed proudly. "Jack, you got the ring?"

"What ring?"

"Guys, I've been down that road before it's not going to work," Jacob smiled.

"We had to try, Dad."

**1510 Hours**

Honestly, Jacob was surprised he was so nervous. Even his palms were sweating. There wasn't any reason to be nervous. He'd done this before in front of friends. This time he had his family and quite a few of the same friends there to be witness. Plus, he had Selmak to help him remember his vows. He knew marrying Janet was exactly what he wanted.

And yet…

"Dad, you'll do fine," Mark whispered. "Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

He nodded and did exactly what Mark told him. His stomach was still fluttering furiously as he stood there near Father Cronin. Across from him Sam and Cassie smiled from their positions as maids of honor. Beside Jacob was Mark, then Jack.

'Sel, keep still in there! My stomach's doing enough somersaults without you squirming about!'

'Sorry, Jacob! Too excited! I can't wait to see Janet in her wedding dress.'

As if on queue, the wedding march began playing. Everyone rose to their feet. Jacob stood as tall as his lanky frame could hold him. The back doors opened and there she was.

A stillness fell over Jacob. The flutters were gone. His legs were steady. And Janet was…breath taking. The white gown hugged her figure, accentuating all her lovely curves. Her hair was curled tightly and nestled high exposing her slender neck and bare shoulders. The veil hung over her face but he could see she was smiling.

A smile grew on his face as she moved closer and closer. It was one of those moments where time stood still and the only two people…three people in the room were him, Selmak, and Janet.

'I agree, Jacob…she's an angel,' Selmak gasped.

'Our angel.'

Janet's eyes sparkled. Her dainty hand was so warm in his as he gently took hold of it, guiding her to her place by his side.

Father Cronin smiled brightly at them both then addressed the audience.

"We are gathered her today to witness the joining of Jacob Michael Carter with Janet Elizabeth Fraiser…"

The Father was so near and yet Jacob couldn't hear a word the man was saying as he kept going. Even though Jacob was looking forward and watching the Father's mouth moving Jacob's attention was focused on his bride to be.

Janet's hand was trembling within his grasp. Jacob gave her a gently squeeze to hopefully calm her. They often found themselves sneaking glances at each other and smiled through the Father's sermon. Jacob managed to speak his lines at all the right places without his voice cracking. He could hear only a faint tremor in Janet's voice when she spoke her lines.

"Normally, this is where we speak the tradition wedding vows," Cronin continued, now having Jacob's full attention. "Janet and Jacob wanted their wedding to be different from before as this is a new beginning for the both of them. Jacob, you may speak to Janet."

Jacob nodded then turned slightly towards his son. Mark dutifully handed Jacob the ring with a huge grin on his face.

With the ring gently between his fingertips, Jacob turned to his love, taking her hand in his.

"My dearest Janet, it was so unexpected what you did to my heart one year ago. I never dared to hope that I would find love again the way I have found it with you. I am forever grateful for you accepting me into your heart…into your life and into your daughter's life…" he slowly started to slide the ring onto her finger, his hand trembling slightly with hers. "I gladly…and eagerly accept you and Cassie into my heart and into my life. I promise to be a good father to Cassie. And I promise to be your faithful husband now and forever as we begin this wonderful new journey as a family."

"Thank you Jacob," Cronin smiled. "Janet, you may speak to Jacob."

Janet nodded and Sam handed her the ring.

"Jacob, you took me completely by surprise on our first date. I'm afraid that you never entered my mind as my secret admirer, even when I nearly knocked you over with my car door. But at the conclusion of the evening, I couldn't see any other as my secret admirer…" Janet took Jacob's hand. His stomach fluttered in excitement as she slipped the ring onto his finger, his hand still shaking as before. "You were charming, romantic, and attentive. You still are. I am complete when I'm with you and accept being a part of your family. I want so much to give you the love in my heart that I feel for you, which I will continue to do as your wife from this day and forever."

"Thank you both. That was very lovely," the Father resumed. "Love is a journey. It is like a river flowing with its twists and turns and obstacles along the way. Janet…Jacob, I pray you keep the love flowing between each other and your family. And together you keep this wonderful journey going. By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." Cronin paused and then smirked at Jacob. "You may kiss the bride."

Jacob beamed brightly as he slowly lifted the veil over Janet's head.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning in.

"I love you too," she smiled, her hand moving behind Jacob's neck, her fingers gently stroking the back of his neck where Selmak lay.

The kiss was deep, affectionate, involving all three of them. And when Jacob's lips slowly parted from Janet's he could see the genuine happiness in her brown eyes and he could feel the joy from Selmak.

The moment was way better than he'd imagined!

**2100 Hours**

The reception ended up being a blur for Jacob. There were so many people giving hugs and kisses in between the eating and drinking. Selmak was kind enough to allow the wine to affect Jacob to a certain degree. But it wasn't the wine making Jacob feel so giddy. It was because he was beyond happy.

Everyone was so happy, especially Janet. She was thrilled with the butterfly decorations and the lavender colored table clothes. Even the wedding cake's icing was a pastel purple color. And of course, per Jacob's instructions, the wedding presents had white wrapping with purple ribbons.

Bottom line the party was a blast. Everyone was dancing, enjoying the food, enjoying the wine. Especially enjoying the wine! Even the toasts by Mark and a few others were entertaining, embarrassing, and fun for both Jacob and Janet.

Nothing was as fulfilling or exciting as Janet being in his arms. Jacob danced with her as often as possible. He even had a few dances with Cassie and found out she was as happy as he'd hoped. She was happiest for her mother because she had never seen Janet so happy.

Janet was actually beyond ecstatic. She didn't even mind when Jacob's grandkids called her grandma or when Sam jokingly called her mom. Janet was on cloud nine and perhaps a little drunk too. Regardless, her smile was brighter than ever and her eyes sparkled each time she looked at him.

"I don't want tonight to end," Janet sighed, learning against his chest as they danced slowly to the last dance.

"Me neither," he breathed, his head resting onto of hers, his arms holding her close. "But it doesn't have to end here. We do have a busy honeymoon ahead of us…enjoying the scenery…making a baby."

Janet pulled her head back and looked up at him.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "You and Selmak have been very secretive about that."

"And we intend to keep it that way until we gate out of here. But we promise you won't be disappointed. And we promise…this planet is very safe. Just think…waterfalls, sunsets, sunrises, and two full moons. Selmak visited it often with his mate and it's his gift to us."

"I can't wait. I'll have to thank him when we get there," she smiled devilishly. "I love you both."

"We love you too…our beautiful wife," he whispered, leaning down and then pressing his lips tenderly against hers.


End file.
